


The Older Sister (A Phineas and Ferb fanfiction)

by MHAISCOOLIGUESS



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Original Character(s), References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHAISCOOLIGUESS/pseuds/MHAISCOOLIGUESS
Summary: What if the Flynn-Fletcher family had another sibling, a twin sister for Candace perhaps? Watch me write myself (basically) into the Phineas and Ferb universe and add another character into the episodes and TV movie. Just gonna say, the episodes may not be in order, so... Also, I'm probably gonna skip over the Perry and Doofenshmirtz stuff because my character is part of the family so she can't find out about his secret life.SWEARING AND MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION (Later on) ALSO A SUICIDE ATTEMPT (Will put trigger warnings at beginning of the chapter)
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder/Buford van Stomm, Ferb Fletcher/Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb), Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Ferb Fletcher
Kudos: 8





	The Older Sister (A Phineas and Ferb fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so basically this isn't going to be a regularly updated fanfiction, it's just something that has been made from my boredom in quarantine and the fact that I've gotten invested into the Phineas and Ferb universe. So here we are. Oh yeah, I also just wanted to write since I enjoy it, it's kinda calming so... If you find this then um, I guess enjoy.
> 
> Also, just so ya know, Phineas is probably gonna be doing the most talking. But they might have lines of non-dialogue in between from a different character so unless I put another character's name at the end and it had said Phineas earlier, expect it to be Phineas talking. (He really does talk a lot XD)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB! I WISH I DID BUT NO CAN DO! A LOT OF THE LINES ARE GOING TO BE THE SAME SO JUST SO YA KNOW!!!!

Poppy Flynn's PoV:

Ah, the first day of summer! The time to just relax and enjoy not being at the hell-hole known as school. I get to spend time at home with my family or go out with friends, whatever I desire. Talking about family, I can hear my little brothers out in the backyard, underneath the big tree, talking.  
"So, Ferb, what do you wanna do today?" I hear Phineas' voice ring through the yard  
Ferb shrugs, he's not much of a talker, only doing so when he needs to.  
"What about Perry? What does he want to do?"  
Perry is our pet platypus, well the boy's pet technically. His only response is a cute little chatter (which he does now) but that's kinda it, he doesn't do much.  
"Well, he's a platypus. They don't do much... Anyway I, for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put! The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is "what did we do over the summer?". I mean, no school for three months. Our life should be a rollercoaster! And I mean a good rollercoaster. Not like that one we rode at the state fair..."  
Ah, he's talking about the rollercoaster that went over a small hill then ended, it looked pretty shit, to be honest.  
"Man, that was lame. Why, if I built a rollercoaster, I would..." Uh Oh, I know that face. "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"  
I watch Mom walk into the yard. "Phineas, Ferb. I'm gonna pick up a few things. You boys stay out of trouble, okay? The girls are gonna be home so if you need anything, ask them." She says  
"Okay, Mom." He looks over to Ferb "We're gonna build a rollercoaster!"  
I stand up from my window seat and walk downstairs and out of the house to see Mom getting in the car. I then see a blur of red, white and orange speed past and up to the car

"I'm in charge, right? You did tell them I'm in charge?" Candace screeches at Mom  
"Relax, Candace, nobody has to be in charge."  
"But what if there's an emergency?"  
"Like what?"  
"What if a... What if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house?" A smile creeps onto her face  
Mom laughs and smiles "If that happens, you're in charge."  
"Yes!" Candace does a fistbump

I watch mom drive away and move into the backyard, following Candace.  
"Mom says I'm in charge, conditionally."  
"Whatever," Phineas says, he and Ferb aren't really listening, they're working on something.  
"Wait a minute, what are you doing?"  
"Homework." It's not, I can see the schematics for a rollercoaster.  
"It's summer."  
"That's cool, you wait till the last minute then."  
"Well, I'm watching you." Candace walks through the door back inside before popping her head out. "And I'm in charge -- conditionally!"  
I lean against the wall of the house and just kinda watch them work.  
"You know the conditions of her being in charge are if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house. So she isn't really" I say  
Phineas looks up from the blueprints. "Huh."  
"...So, can I see your blueprints properly? I can only see bits right now."  
A smile breaks out on his face "Yeah! This is what we've got so far-"

*Inside the house*  
Candace relaxes into the big chair near the door before the phone on the table next to her rings. "Hello? Oh, hi, Stacy! No, I can't get to the mall right now. Mom just went to the store, she left me in charge, well, you know, conditionally."  
Phineas and Ferb walk past the door with lots of wooden planks, Candace hasn't noticed yet.  
"And if you go, can you see if Jeremy is there? No, no, he's the cute one that works at Mr Slushy Burger."  
Jeremy, the guy who's a year above us in school and Candace's big-time crush. Like seriously, she's basically in love with him. He's a great guy though, kind and relaxed.  
Phineas and Ferb one again walk past the sliding glass door, this time with steel beams.  
"Yeah, he totally smiled at me the last time I was there. I just about died. No, I told you I can't, I'm watching my brother and stepbrother." She's really not otherwise she would see what's happening right now.  
Sinks and toilets are next, I helped to bring these ones, I'm excited about what this coaster is gonna look like.  
"Yeah, and they never get into trouble, 'cause Mom never catches them. One of these days though, I'm going to see that she catches them red-handed." HA, good luck. Candace has been trying for ages to get them in trouble and it's never worked. I honestly have no idea why she wants to 'bust' them, I love seeing their inventions, they're awesome!  
I'm about to go back to the truck on the driveway before I see Phineas and Ferb walk into the yard with a flamingo and a lion that roars loudly. Okay, what is this rollercoaster?  
"Will you keep it down, I am trying to use the phone! (at Stacy) Mom left me in charge, so there will be no shenanigans today. What are doing right now? Why do you ask? What do you mean you can see it from your house? See what?!"

I watch Candace drop the phone and run out to the backyard, I've never seen her so shocked.  
"Phineas, what is this?!"  
"Do you like it?"  
(Sometimes you can choose to not be a dick)  
Candace's face switches from shock to anger "Ooh, I'm gonna tell Mom, and when she sees what you're doing, you are going down!" Okay, she's running away "Down! Down! Down! D-O-W-N, down!"  
The boys have blank looks on their faces while watching her walk away.  
"... Anyway, We're gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter."

I hear the chains of her bike clank as she gets on it before hearing another voice.  
"Hey Candace, is Phineas... home?"  
Candace's voice becomes distance but not softer, she doesn't really have a quiet setting.  
"Down, down, I say!"

Looking up from the part of the coaster I'm working on, I see Isabella walk into the backyard. Oh, she was the other voice. Isabella is a friend of the boy's and she has a HUGE crush on Phineas. I mean HUGE. Phineas is very oblivious to it though, it's kinda painful, I feel bad for her sometimes.  
"Hey, Phineas." Okay seriously, how does he not notice her crush, her eyes are LITERALLY hearts.  
"Hey, Isabella."  
"What'cha doin'?" That's her signature catchphrase, no-one else is allowed to say it, well minus Phineas.  
"Building a roller coaster."  
"In your backyard?"  
"Some of it." Barely any of it.  
"Wow. Isn't that kind of impossible?"  
"Some might say." Phineas and Ferb love to do the impossible. They manage to make the impossible possible.  
She looks over to me  
"Hey Poppy"  
I give a smile and a wave.  
She looks up at Ferb on the top of the scaffolding.  
"Hey, Ferb."  
Ferb waves with the hammer.  
"Does your stepbrother ever talk?"  
"Ferb? He's more of a man of action."  
A small snort escapes me as Ferb hits the nail and then his nose.  
"I was gonna go to the pool, you wanna go swimming?" Aww she wants to spend time with him  
"Kind of in the middle of something here."  
"Oh, right. Okay, I'll see you later then." she leaves through the gate and I go back to working on the rollercoaster. Wow, this thing is gonna look amazing, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to ride it though.  
"Okay." He looks up at Ferb. "Hey, Ferb! You got enough rivets up there?"  
He gives a thumbs up.  
"...Hey, where's Perry?"  
I look around the garden. "It'll be fine, pets do this a lot."

*Perry Gets His Mission*

"So, the way I see it, the fuel rockets kick in at the mall's parking lot, then we release the snakes during the corkscrew at the interstate. I'm gonna go get the snakes."  
"Snakes? Corkscrew? Interstate? What is this rollercoaster??? You guys are gonna be safe right?"  
"Yeah I promise we'll be fine, we have lots of safety precautions," Phineas says as he walks out the gate.  
I look at Ferb, who gives another thumbs up before putting on his mask and turning on the blowtorch.  
"I wonder how Candace is doing," I mutter...

*Candace at the store*  
"Mom! You gotta come home, right now."  
"Did a satellite crash into the house?"  
"No, no, no. You gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing."  
"Seems like we've had this conversation before."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I seem to recall you telling me that the boys were training monkeys to juggle bicycles, and when I come home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys."  
"I still don't know how they cleaned that up so fast."  
"So, what's the emergency this time?"  
"They're building a roller coaster!"  
"Candace, seriously, isn't Phineas a little young to be a roller coaster engineer?"

*Phineas talking to a man in a car factory.*  
"Aren't you a little young to be a roller coaster engineer?"  
"Yes. Yes, I am."  
"Well, I must say, I'm very impressed, the forms all seem to be in order, although I'd never seen them filled out in crayon before. So, if there's anything I can get you, anything at all, just let me know."  
"Do you think we could borrow one of those gadgets?"  
(A robot arm fixing a car is shown)

I watch Phineas and Ferb as they ride the robot arm which Phineas brought home and is helping build the coaster.  
"Now, this is the life."

*Perry and Doofenshmirtz stuff*

*Back at the store*  
As we walk into the store, I can hear Candace's voice,  
"But, Mom, I'd tell you, they're building it, and it's huge!"  
Ferb puts up a poster before walking back up to me and Phin near the doors.  
" 'Phineas and Ferb present the Coolest Coaster Ever now open'? Mom!" She runs off to find Mom while these other kids take a look at the poster.  
"Phineas and Ferb got a roller coaster? You think we get a discount if we bring the flier?"  
"Maybe we better take it."  
They take with them just as Candace brings Mom over.  
She gestures towards the empty pillar and gains a triumphant look on her face. "There, look, look, look, see? I told you I'm not crazy, I told you!  
"And you're not crazy because...?"  
Candace turns toward the post where the poster was and screams. I snicker at her before leaving the store because I mean come on - she looked crazed just screaming at a pillar.  
"I see your point, Candace. No crazy person would scream at a post like that. I'll be at the dairy section if you wanna come yell at some cheese, or anything."

*The Flynn-Fletcher Backyard*  
When I get back to the house, A huge tent sits in the backyard in front of the beginning of the coaster. Ferb lets me and the kids into the tent and walks onto a stage up to the microphone as if he's about to speak, then steps out of the way as Phineas comes up. He grabs the microphone as disco lights shine and rock music plays.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making: The Coolest...Coaster...EVER!!!"  
We all watch in awe as Ferb reveals the coaster. A bird then files into it, falling out the sky.  
"So, who wants to go first?"  
The whole tent fills up with everyone raising their hands.  
Ferb lets the kids through the back of the tent and onto the coaster. I hesitate at the "door", not knowing if I really wanna get on.  
"You getting on the coaster? It's gonna be fun!" Phineas says, walking off the stage and towards me.  
"I don't know... It does look fun but rollercoasters do freak me out a little since they can be really jarring"  
"Please?" He does his cute puppy face that I can't say no to.  
"...Fine but only because I love your guy's inventions"

*On the rollercoaster...*  
Okay so right now, we are climbing slowly up a very steep incline and Phineas is just... standing on the front of the coaster! Like dude! I mean he is showing us the safety belts but like???  
"To fasten, insert the tab into the metal buckle. To release, just pull back on the -- oops."  
He drops the safety belt and a faint thunk is heard  
"Well, you get the picture. Well, that's about it. Enjoy the ride."  
The car goes over the top, and stops, viewing the long drop. I'm severely regretting this, so much.  
"You all signed the waivers, right?"  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-  
And down it goes; the car goes around the coaster, on the track. There's so much screaming and to be honest it's mostly from me.  
We go through the snake drop and the car gets full of snakes, we're all still screaming.  
"Relax, they're just rubber!" Yeah because that's why we're screaming.  
The car then goes into a huge bucket of mud, that's kinda deep, then exits. A couple of minutes later, we go through a car wash, to be cleaned from the mud.  
"Hey, look, there comes the AH-AH-AH-AH!"  
The track in front of us is going up and down repeatedly and when we go over it, four "AH's" are the only sounds. Okay, I see why it's called that now.  
We then zoom around a big building with the words "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" on it.

*Perry and Doof stuff*

*At the store*  
"Now I know I have that club card in here somewhere. I always have it with me, but my purse is a disaster area, you know how it is."  
Candace comes outside and sees us zoom past on the coaster  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Mom? Mom!?" She rushes off.

*Perry defeats Doof* 

*Candace at the store*  
Candace pulls Mom into the parking lot, not noticing the coaster has been removed.  
"Look, look, look, see?"  
(pause) "Okay, I give up, what am I supposed to be looking at?"  
(turns to see the empty parking lot) "No!! It's not POSSIBLE!!!"  
(going back inside) "I'm gonna go get the cart."  
"IT WAS RIGHT HERE AND IT WAS HUGE!!! (sees the rollercoaster fly away) MOM!  
(walks past, taking her cart) "Time to go. I've got frozens."  
"Okay, so you think that Phineas and Ferb are still under that stupid tree in the backyard, right?"  
"Well, yes, that would be my guess."  
"Fine, then let's go home, now!" She grabs the cart and pushes it towards the car. 

After whizzing past the store and seeing Candace and Mom, Perry suddenly appears in the seat between me and Isabella.  
"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas exclaims. Honestly, I have no idea how they can be talking so normally right now, I'm trying not to shit myself.  
Perry chatters in response.  
Phineas looks up at Isabella and notices a small fedora covering her bow. "Nice hat, Isabella."  
Isabella takes off the fedora and looks at it, confused. "I have no idea where this came from"  
The car gets to the end of the track before flying onto a construction area and being flung into the air.  
"Funny, I don't remember this in the blueprints." What?  
"PHINEAS WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I DON'T REMEMBER THIS IN THE BLUEPRINTS'??"  
His only response is to look back and shrug.  
An aeroplane then picks up the car by the tail and suddenly we're in the air. What Is Happening?!  
"And I'm sure this is new." Well that's comforting

*Candace sees the aeroplane from Mom's car.*  
I can see Mom's car from up here. And Candace looks like crazed.  
"Hehehehehehehehehehe!"  
"I worry about you sometimes, Candace."

The coaster car drops down and onto the Statue of Liberty, bending and throwing it to the woods. It then lands on a pine tree which bends so we end up in front of Mr Slushy Burger. Wow, this is good luck.  
"Welcome to Mr Slushy Burger, may I take your order?" Oh, it's Jeremy!  
"Anyone want fries?" Seriously Phin?

Before anyone can make an order, the tree bends back and throws us into... France, Paris? Jesus how powerful was that tree???  
"Croissant?"  
"Anyone want a... (French accent) "quasson"?"  
"Phin that's kinda offensive"  
"...Sorry" 

The car suddenly gets flung into orbit, We Are In Space.  
A satellite flies by the cart. Huh, If that thing crashes, Candace is finally in charge.  
"You know, if that thing crashes into earth, Candace is in charge."  
The car suddenly starts falling down towards the earth and towards the Tri-State area. The front of the car begins to burn like a meteor.  
"...We should have charged more."

As we're getting closer to the backyard, I see Mom pull the car on the driveway and Candace jumping out.  
"Okay, we're here, are you happy now, Candace?"  
Candace opens the gate and see's that the boys aren't under the tree but completely misses THE COASTER FALLING OUT THE SKY.  
"Yes! (At Mom) See, Mom? I told you they weren't there!"  
She opens the gate and gestures toward the tree with her eyes closed, as the leaves of the tree rustle. Mom pokes her head through the gate opening and smiles.  
"Oh, hi, boys. And Poppy... What are you doing on the floor?"  
"...Looking at the sky, it's nice and clear...?"  
"...Right, okay"  
Candace opens her eyes and is shocked, she sees us under the tree.  
"Hi, Mom."  
"Come on Candace, help me with the groceries." Mom walks off to unpack the car.  
"But, but, but, but, but, but, but... "  
Mom comes in the yard "Let's go." She pulls Candace away

I sit up from laying on the grass and the rest of the kids drop down from the tree.  
"Hey Phineas, that was great."  
"Way too cool."  
"That was awesome! Can we do it again?"  
"Sorry, only one ride per customer."  
Isabella is the last one to come out of the tree  
"That was great, Phineas. So, what are you gonna do tomorrow?"  
"Don't know yet."  
"Maybe you could teach Perry some tricks." She pets Perry who chatters in response  
"...Well, he is a platypus, they don't do much."  
"They're the only mammals to lay eggs." Ah there you go, Ferb's one line of dialogue per day criteria met  
A somewhat awkward pause commences  
"...Maybe he'll lay an egg."  
"Cool. See you tomorrow." She walks towards the gate. "It really was the coolest coaster ever. You guys make a great team."  
"Well, a brother is a brother, but I couldn't have asked for a better one than Ferb. You know what I mean?"  
Ferb burps rather loudly and rudely which gains a laugh out of me and Phineas.  
"Oh-ho-ho, man! I could smell the peanut butter!"  
"...Well, that was impressive. See you, guys." Isabella leaves the yard with a kinda-impressed expression on her face.  
"Ferb, that was gross dude!" I say once she leaves "I didn't know you even be that loud!"  
He shrugs and smiles in response.

"So, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. (pause) Maybe we should make a list!"  
The coaster car then explodes in the tree, making a car alarm go off and making a dog bark  
From inside the house, I can hear Candace trying to get Mom's attention  
"Mom!!"  
"Give it a rest, Candace!"


End file.
